


Actors 365

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: ALS challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>365 one shots of hot actors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actors 365

You let out a sigh as you looked at your phone when you saw that it was your boyfriend calling you. You answered it. “Ben what’s a matter darling?” You heard coughing on the other end. You quirked your eyebrow. “You did your ALS challenges didn’t you?”

 

“Yes.” His replied was. He sounded terrible.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “I will be there soon.” You told him. “Get under the blankets.”  
  


“But ____.”

 

“No buts Ben. Bed.”

 

“I will see you soon.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

You hung up your cell phone and went to go and get the items that you needed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You unlocked the door to Ben’s flat and went inside. You opened the door and went inside. You were going to make sure that Ben was in bed. You walked up towards his bedroom and opened the door. You looked into the room and saw that Ben was under the covers. You saw that he was sound asleep. You walked over to him and put the back of your hand on his forehead.

 

You let out a soft sigh when you felt his head was burning up. You shook your head. “Ben why didn’t you take good care of yourself.”

 

Ben moaned out softly as he felt your cool hand on his forehead.

 

You ran your fingers through his locks.

 

His eyes fluttered open. “____?”

 

“Shhh.” You said bringing your finger up to your lips. “Why didn’t you take care of yourself love?”

 

“I didn’t think I would get sick.”

 

You shook your head. “You get to rest and the day off. I will make you some soup. You just stay nice and warm.”

 

Ben nodded his head.

  
You placed a soft kiss on his head. You couldn’t help, but chuckle lightly. You really loved him. He had busted his butt off doing the challenge and that was the only thing that mattered to you. He was helping the best that he could. You were now going to be his nurse and nursing him back to health and you knew that he was probably going to be the worst patient. But you were going to try your best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Either leave a review or go to my tumblr page to request.


End file.
